


Just a Jacket

by akashiseii



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a thing for Rin wearing his Iwatobi jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Jacket

The pale, muscular body in front of him aroused him in such a way it was almost mystifying to watch. A strong back that bends like an arch under a bridge, long legs that are spread wide open as blunt nails dig into taunt buttocks. Gasps and moans exit a redden mouth, swollen from the amount of kissing it had endure. 

But the one thing that made this all so much more exhilarating than it already was, was the blue and white Iwatobi swim team jacket that was worn by the trembling body below.

Makoto couldn’t help but to think that this should of been the colors that Rin wore. Not the black, white, and red colored jacket of the Samezuka Academy swim team. 

"Rin," gasped out Makoto as drove his hips further into the other male which caused red eyes to roll back into their owner’s head, Rin throwing his head back as his prostate was hit hard. Tears collected and fell down flushed cheeks as a loud moan sounded across the dark bedroom.

The sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder and the mattress squeaked noisily underneath the two heated bodies as their pace escalated. The edges of the jacket gently scraped across Rin’s sides, giving a slight tickling sensation that added to the intensity of the swimmer’s sensitivity. 

Rin moved his hands off of Makoto to clench the soft cotton sheets below him. His head tossed to the side, the tears continuously sliding down his face as moans and groans fell from his lips. 

Reaching towards his lover, the brunette rested his hand against the visible cheek and gently licked and kissed away the tears that gathered along the tear duct. The lower half of their bodies weren’t as caring as the momentum continue to grow harsher and faster. 

"M-Mahhh..koto..!" groaned out Rin breathlessly as he turned his head back around to face the other. 

Hazy emerald met watery ruby as Makoto gave a passionate kiss which was eagerly received. Saliva fell down both their mouths as their tongues met and entangled each other. The brunette moved his arms to wrap around Rin, said other raised his arms to hang around the brunette’s neck. The material of the jacket sliding against Makoto’s skin caused him to shiver at the knowledge that it was  _his_  and that  _Rin was wearing it._

 ”Nngh!” 

Rin gripped on to Makoto’s shoulders as his scream was muffled by the other’s mouth as he reached his orgasm, his cum spurting across their stomachs.

Breaking the kiss, the brunette gave a loud grunt at the feeling of warm muscles clamping down on him. That sensation mixed with the sight of a tearing Rin, wet with body fluids and still wrapped in _his jacket that was sliding off his body_ , was too much for to continue on.

"Ah!" was the soft cry that was heard from Makoto as he came deep inside Rin, his cock twitching in the captivity of the anal walls as he covered them with his semen. 

Both of them panting heavily at their ended activity, Makoto carefully pulled out of the now gaping hole, his dick shiny with fluids. He held the other swimmer’s legs a part, waiting for his own essence to flow out of the loose asshole. 

Gasping Rin quickly moved his arms to cover up his lower body, a deep red blush covering his cheeks.

"I-Idiot! Don’t look!"

But it was too late, Makoto’s cum had already started to drip out and was currently falling between Rin’s fingertips. 

It was quite…arousing.

"If you don’t look away now I’m going to use your jacket to wipe this all up," threatened Rin as he tried to glare at the other but it came out as more of an embarrassed facial expression with red eyes still wet from unshed tears. 

"Alright, alright," chuckled Makoto as he got up off the bed to grab a towel to clean the other male up. "It will be hard to explain a stain on my new jacket and I had to pay for that."

Rin ‘hmphed’ as he sat up, removing the other’s jacket and folding it up before putting it on the night stand. He didn’t want to get it even more dirty as it was covered in his sweat and drool. 

When Makoto came back with both a wet and dry cloth, both boys helped clean each other off before getting under the sheets. The brunette smiled as Rin fell asleep just as soon as he was able to relax under the covers. Green also closed to join the other.

 _Really,_ thought Makoto _, he’s just too cute._


End file.
